The speed and capacity of computing systems are constantly on the rise. Furthermore, computing systems are being interconnected in increasingly complex networks. In order to keep pace with these developments, new interconnect systems such as, for example, the InfiniBand architecture have been proposed. The InfiniBand architecture is an industry standard, channel-based, switched fabric, interconnect architecture, with a primary application in the area of server interconnection. InfiniBand promises to provide reliable interconnect performance at speeds ranging from 2.5 to 30 Gbits/second.
The InfiniBand standard, and others like it such as, for example, 10 Gbit Ethernet, represent notable advances in interconnect speeds. At the relatively high speeds provided by these technologies, the highest levels of electrical performance are required of the physical interconnect devices. For example, creating a stable contact interface with precise impedance matching is essential. Likewise, electromagnetic interference and leakage must be minimized. Furthermore, these characteristics must be provided in a physical form that is mechanically operable in real world situations and capable of being manufactured consistently in large quantities.
Paddle-card terminations are commonly used an interface between electrical cables and electrical components. FIGS. 7A and 7B depict a conventional paddle-card termination 100. The cable termination 100 has a vertical pin out requirement, and is adapted to terminate a plurality of shielded cables 11.
Each of the cables 11 comprises a pair of conductors 20a, 20b suitable for conducting differential electrical signals. The conductors 20a, 20b are each covered by a respective layer of insulation 22a, 22b. Each cable 11 also comprises a drain line (not shown, for clarity). The cables 11 each include a shielded jacket 24 that covers the two conductors 20a, 20b, their respective insulation layers 22a, 22b, and the drain line (not shown).
The paddle-card termination 100 comprises a board 102 formed from an insulative material such as molded plastic. The board 102 has a first major surface 104 that forms a first side of the board 102, and a second major surface 106 that forms an opposing second side of the board 102.
A first of electrically-conductive pads 108a are disposed on the first major surface 104, proximate a first end of the board 102. A plurality of electrically-conductive pads 108b are disposed on the second major surface 106, proximate the first end of the board 102. The pads 108a, 108b are adapted to mate with the conductors 20a, 20b of the cables 11, as described in detail below.
A plurality of electrically-conductive pads 109a are disposed on the first major surface 104 of the board 102, proximate a second end of the board 102. A plurality of electrically-conductive pads 109b are disposed on the second major surface 106, proximate the second end of the board 102.
The pads 109a, 109b are substantially identical. Each pad 109a is substantially aligned with a corresponding pad 109b. In other words, each pad 109a is located directly above one of the pads 109b, as depicted in FIG. 7B. Each vertically-aligned pair of pads 109a, 109b is each adapted to contact a respective vertically-aligned pair of contacts on the contact on the mating component. This contact electrically couples the paddle-card termination 100 and the mating component.
As mentioned above, the mating component has a vertical pin-out requirement. In other words, the contacts on the electrical component that mate with the paddle-card termination 100 are arranged in at least two rows, with the first rows being located directly below the second. This requirement is satisfied in conventional prior art paddle-card terminations as follows, with reference to FIGS. 7A, 7B.
A plurality of conductive traces 114 are disposed on the board 102 to electrically couple the pads 108a, 108b with the pads 109a, 109b. A first plurality of the traces 114 each extend between one of the pads 108a and one of the pads 109a, as shown in FIG. 7B. A second plurality of the traces 114 (not visible in the figures) each extend between one of the pads 108b and one of the pads 109b. 
Each of the cables 11 is connected to one of the pads 108a or one of the pads 108b by conventional means such as soldering. More particularly, each of the conductors 20a is electrically and mechanically coupled to a corresponding one of the pads 108a. Each of the conductors 20b is likewise electrically and mechanically coupled to a corresponding one of the pads 108b. 
Moreover, the conductors 20a, 20b of each cable 11 are coupled to vertically-aligned pairs of pads 108a, 108b. Each vertically-aligned pair of pads 108a, 108b, in turn, is electrically coupled to a corresponding vertically-aligned pair of pads 109a, 109b. Hence, differential signals from the conductors 20a, 20b of each cable 11 are transmitted to a corresponding pair of vertically-oriented contacts on the mating component, thereby satisfying the vertical pin-out requirement of the mating component.
Cross talk between the conductors 20a, 20b the cables 11 can produce errors in the data being transmitted through the cables 11, and should therefore be limited. Moreover, the ongoing increases in signal speeds being achieved in the electronics industry can exacerbate the adverse effects of cross talk. Conventional cable terminations 100 of the prior art such as the cable termination 100 can be a source of such cross talk. A need therefore exists for a cable termination that minimizes cross talk transmitted through the cable termination.